On a machine component, an overlay may be formed for improving wear resistance and other purposes. Overlays adoptable for improving the wear resistance include one having hard particles dispersed in a matrix made of steel, for example. Such an overlay can be formed, for example, by overlaying welding (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-763 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H8-47774 (Patent Literature 2)).